


step into christmas

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Christmas at Elton’s, Fluff, M/M, inaccurate because I’m not rich, prompt request, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (prompt) taron and richard spend their holidays with elton and his family.
Relationships: David Furnish/Elton John, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. the admission’s free

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have multiple parts. thank you for all the prompts, i love your guy’s feedback and prompts. it makes me feel better about what I’m putting out.

it was a warm and clear night in los angles when taron plopped down next to richard on the bed. rocketman had just wrapped up filming almost a month ago and currently, taron was residing in his boyfriend’s home in l.a. the two men had fallen in love as soon as they began to get to know each other, and soon after began dating. 

“so... elton just texted me.” taron said, resting his cheek against richard’s shoulder. 

“oh yeah, love?” richard smiled down at the younger man. 

the latter grinned up at him, “mhm. he wants us to come over to his place for christmas and new years.” 

“yeah, we can go. we’re going to need to start packing first thing tomorrow.” richard nodded and rested his cheek against the crown of taron’s head. “you better pack some warm clothes, because it’s going to be freezing.”

“good because he already booked us a flight.” the younger boy said while smiling, “and i already know i’m going to steal your sweaters.” he teased, planting a soft kiss on richard’s jaw.

“i love you, angel.” richard kissed taron’s forehead before moving to turn off the table lamp beside them. 

the second richard had laid back down, taron had already placed his head against richard’s chest. richard fondly rolled his eyes, smiling, whilst wrapping an arm tightly around taron’s waist.

“goodnight, love.”

“goodnight, dickie.”

-

and a few weeks later, there they were at the airport. taron was clad in a pair of plaid pants, an oversized sweatshirt, and a cap as his hair hadn’t fully grown back yet, whilst richard opted for black jeans, a jacket, and of course dark sunglasses. 

they kept it subtle, never trying to draw attention to themselves and only ever showing affection through a sneaky hand-hold, waiting to board.

“are you happy?” taron asked, smiling up at him. 

“happy to be going or happy to have you in my life?” richard raised an eyebrow.

“I meant happy to be going, but i would hope you’re happy to have me in your life.” taron had smiled, but richard could tell he felt a little self conscious. 

“i’ve never been happier, love. i wouldn’t trade you for the world.” richard assured, looking around to see if anyone was watching, before lifting their intertwined hands and planting a kiss to taron’s. 

taron’s cheeks had a slight red tint to them and a soft smile adorned his face, “you never said.”

“said what?” richard asked.

“if you were happy to be going.” taron laughed.

“i think it goes without saying, i mean i’m spending my first christmas with you. i mean getting to spend it with elton john is incredible, but nothing beats you.”

“i love you, dickie. just looking at you makes me speechless.” the younger smiled up at him, before they were called to board their flight.

“i hope you’re aware that i’m going to give you the best gift this year, t.” richard teased, following taron into the plane. 

“i highly doubt that, dickie. but nice try.” 

they slept through most of their flight; taron’s head on richard’s shoulder and richard’s head on taron’s. 

by tomorrow they would be with elton and his family and both were more than happy.


	2. nice to have you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of ?? 
> 
> taron and richard get caught up with old friends, but not without getting a little drunk.

once the two men had landed, they’d been picked up from the airport by someone hired by elton and dropped off at his house. 

“look, dickie! it’s snowing.” taron giggled while out stretching his hand.

“you’re cutie, love. but i would rather you not freeze your ass off before christmas.” richard laughed with him before pulling him by his waist towards the door.

they were both shivering by the time elton greeted them at the door.

“it’s about time! come in, it’s freezing out here.” elton grinned, helping them inside. “david is out at the moment, but while we wait for him. how about I show you to your room to unpack?” he smiled cheekily.

he helped them up to their shared room before pulling them both into tight hugs. “god, it feels like it’s been forever. i missed you both dearly.” 

taron grinned, “it has, hasn’t it? it feels like years since i’ve last seen you.” 

richard agreed, wrapping an arm around taron’s waist. “we can’t thank you enough for inviting us to stay with you. i know it’ll be a good holiday this year.”

elton chuckled, happily. “I can’t thank you two enough for coming to stay. i really did miss you two.” 

he stayed and talked a bit more, before leaving them to unpack and get comfortable in their room. 

as soon as he had left the room, taron had turned around to plant a big kiss on richard’s lips.

“what was that about?” richard asked, draping his arms around taron’s hips. 

“i didn’t get to do it for hours. i just missed it.” taron giggled.

richard chuckled before spinning taron and gently pushing him away. “go unpack, love!” 

once they had finished putting everything away, they headed downstairs together and joined elton and his sons in the family room. 

they greeted elijah and zachary as well, afterwards sitting together on a loveseat. taron had rested his cheek against richard’s shoulder as normal and they conjured up another conversation with elton.

“was your flight okay, boys?” elton asked.

“i can’t say, I think we both slept through most of it.” taron replied.

“well, that’s good. it means you won’t fall asleep into your food at dinner.” elton chuckled before asking another question; “how is los angeles treating you, boys?”

“it’s great actually. the weather has been lovely there. it feels like I haven’t seen snow in forever.” richard joined.

“alright, i know this is slightly off topic. but your tree looks lovely, elton.” taron spoke, smiling towards the brightly light tree in the room.

“why thank you! it took us quite a long time to get decorated.”

“well,” richard began, “it paid off for sure.”

the three of them continued to converse and joke around before david got home and they greeted him with hugs as well. elton and david wanted to make a nice dinner for their first night here and shooed the two younger men away.

in the meantime, taron and richard’s flight finally caught up to them and they decided to take a nap together with taron half draped over richard’s body. 

and a little while later they were awakened by the smell of something cooking and spent dinner downstairs exchanging stories with elton’s family.

after zachary and elijah were put to bed, not after begging taron to sing for them, elton had quickly pulled out the alcohol. 

no one was terribly drunk other than taron, maybe a little tipsy. this led to taron raiding the family’s cabinets for sweets a later in the night and richard laughing along trying to keep quiet (and taron from making an absolute mess of the pantry.) 

“shh... what are you doing?” richard asked while quietly laughing.

“i was hungry!” taron drunkly explained with a mouthful of oreos. richard continued to chuckle before taking the box from taron’s hands and putting it back in the cupboard.

“you’re a fucking mess, t.” he said, gently pulling the smaller man back to their room. 

“but you love me.” taron whispered with a smile, crawling into bed. 

“that i do, love.” richard smiled against taron’s temple, kissing it gently. he laid down on the bed before, “uff.” taron had flopped down on top of richard’s body, rubbing his face into the older’s neck.

“goodnight!” 

richard laughed softly, pulling his arms around taron’s waist.

“goodnight, sweetheart.”


	3. eat, drink, and be merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richard has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had lots of Christmas prompts so i’m sure i’ll do much more than just this story, but i did get a request for a christmas proposal and i figured that i’d just incorporate it into this one.

it was the night before christmas eve when richard realized what he really wanted this christmas.

he wanted to propose to taron.

it was last minute, but the two men had already been together for pretty much a year and richard knew taron was exactly the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

it hadn’t hit him until he was sitting on one of the couches in the living room chatting with elton and david whilst taron was in the kitchen with the boys, helping them make hot chocolate. richard had looked over to taron trying to balance the mugs in his hands before giving two mugs to the boys with a big smile. taron’s eyes met richard’s and gave the older man a softer smile. the older man grinned lovingly before turning back to elton and david.

taron had returned to the living room, handing the mugs of hot chocolate to everyone else before sitting down, smushed into richard’s side.

“are you alright, love?” he asked with a kiss to richard’s jaw.

richard nodded before turning to plant a kiss to taron’s temple, “better than alright, angel.” he added a reassuring smile. 

when taron wasn’t paying a attention, he shot a quick text to elton.

“𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐈 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐞? 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐝, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧.”

elton looked up at richard once his phone dinged. 

“alright everyone, richard and I will be back. we need to discuss something.” elton announced before pulling him out to the hall and into another room.

“alright what’s going on? you better not be breaking my boy’s heart.” elton whispered with his arms crossed across his chest

“no, that would be the last thing i would ever do.” he continued, “i know this is last minute and maybe a little fast, but i want to spend the rest of my life with him—“

“you’re going to propose?!” elton exclaimed with a huge smile adorning his face. 

“shh!” richard listened for any noise coming from the living room before continuing, “yes. i was planning on doing it on christmas, but i don’t even know how i’ll distract him.”

elton waved him away, “leave it to me. grab your coat, we’re ring shopping tonight.”

richard gave a loving smile before jumping when the door suddenly opened behind the two. he let out a relieved sigh to find out it was only david. 

“what’s going on? you two have been away for a while.” he asked in a concerned voice. 

“close the door.” elton whispered before explaining, “he’s going to propose to taron!”   
david grinned before pulling richard into a hug, “we need a favor, though. we’re going to pick out a ring. right now. but we need you to keep taron distracted and tell him we’re going last minute gift shopping.”

david nodded and before richard knew it, he and elton were on their way to a shop that elton explained was perfect.

“they’re all one of a kind. there’s not one that’s the same. he’ll love it.” 

and so there they were, 7:30 at night, in the middle of a small jewelry store that was pretty much a ghost town.

richard thought all the rings were gorgeous, but one in particular caught his eye. it was a colorful and sparkly thing, with the actual ring being silver. elton could see him eyeing it.

“he’ll love it, rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your requests. i enjoy all the ideas. i did get a request for smut, so i mean if someone wants to collaborate and write that idk. i can’t write smut, but i don’t want to let people down. thank you for all the requests and love on here!


	4. i’d like to thank you for the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taron and richard spend their christmas eve with some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story kind of sucks I’m sorry.

when richard and elton got back, everyone had gone to bed except david who was peacefully reading a book in the living room. 

"i think he's a bit worried." david whispered to the two, "you should check on him." 

richard nodded and thanked the two older men before shoving the ring into his coat pocket and heading up to his bedroom. 

"t?" he whispered into the dark room while he hung his coat up in the closet. 

"dickie?" a small voice came along with the sound of a shift in the bed. 

richard turned around to face taron, giving a soft smile, before walking over and kneeling next to taron with his hand against taron's cheek, "what are you doing up, sweetheart?"

taron returned the small smile before frowning, "richie, do you promise everything is alright? you made me worried tonight."

"everything is completely fine, angel. i just wanted to add to your christmas present and I needed elton's advice." he assured.

"promise?" the younger man reached for the older's hand.

"i promise." richard said, kissing taron's knuckles

taron smiled at him then pushed him away, "hurry up and get changed. i couldn't sleep without you." 

richard walked towards the wardrobe and began changing into sleepwear, "you're like a child sometimes, love." he chuckled.

taron giggled back before throwing a nearby slipper at him, "shut up!" 

richard pulled back the covers and got into bed, pulling taron's head to his chest. 

"i love you."

"love you too, angel. go to sleep." 

and soon taron's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. richard on the other hand had been wide awake, too many thoughts running through his mind.

-

in the morning, richard woke up to the bed empty and the smell of breakfast cooking.

he walked downstairs to find taron and elton in the middle of cooking pancakes whilst david and the boys sat at the table, making conversation.

"hi, love!" taron half-turned around with a kiss and a wave in his direction. 

richard walked up and gave his boyfriend a real kiss before joining the others at the table, "so, what are our plans for today?" 

"well, we were talking about going and seeing the christmas lights out in the town tonight, if that's alright with you." david smiled. 

"that sounds lovely." richard replied, just as taron and elton has joined them, placing plates of pancakes in front of them. 

"sorry we haven't been doing all that much out in the town, boys. it's just a little difficult with paparazzi breathing down your necks everyday." elton explained.

"oh, it's completely fine, elton. we understand—" taron began before richard interrupted.

"although, do you think taron and I could go out alone together today?" richard asked with a glance to taron.

elton has a bit of a smirk on his face before he replied, "of course. you're not children, do whatever you want!" 

richard shot a smile towards elton and they finished their breakfast. afterwards, taron and richard were out the door.

“what was that about?” taron whispered as they waited for their ride, “where are we going?” 

richard pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, “i was hoping I could get lunch with you. maybe look at the shops. i hardly get enough alone time with you.” 

taron leaned his head into the crook of richard’s neck, “awww!! you love me, you really love me!” he teased.

“shut up, you little shit!” richard exclaimed with laughter and a kiss to taron’s forehead. the two had laughed together before their ride had arrived and they went on their way.

-

richard squeezed taron’s butt as they walked side by side among the shops. taron laughed loudly before slapping at richard’s hand, pulling him into a hand-hold. “stop it! what if the paparazzi is around?!” 

the older man grinned softly, “i like my privacy, but frankly, I don’t care when i’m with you. i feel so lucky to have you, they can deal with some pda.” 

“you’re extra sappy today, madden.” taron teased him, “but I can’t say i’m not enjoying it.”

richard fondly rolled his eyes before turning to smile at taron, “I just hope you know how happy I am when i’m with you. you’re absolute perfection, love.” 

taron softly giggled before pulling richard into a soft kiss, “you’re the most perfect man i’ve ever met, dickie. i love you.” 

“what happened to 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘻𝘪 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥?” richard mimicked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“you said the answer first.” taron planted a kiss to richard cheek before they continued their journey around the shops.

richard just hoped things went as good tomorrow morning.


	5. there’s no place i’d rather be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richard finally asks the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still not over. but i can’t tell if you guys actually like it

on christmas morning, richard awoke to his hair being softly brushed by taron’s fingers.

“g’morning, dickie.” taron softly smiled. richard took the hand currently brushing through his hair and brought it to his lips in a kiss.

“merry christmas, mo leannan.” richard whispered against his knuckles in a raspy voice.

taron giggled and pulled his hand away, laying a kiss to richard’s jaw, “merry christmas, love.”

richard began to sit up, “alright, why don’t you head downstairs and i’ll meet you there? i have to grab something.” 

taron nodded and changed into one of richard’s sweaters before heading downstairs. as soon as he was out of sight, richard jumped up to grab the ring box out of his coat pocket. he let out a relieved sigh once it was in his hands and shoved it into one of the pockets in his sweatpants. he took one big deep breath to compose himself before walking downstairs himself.

“look who it is. merry christmas, rich!” elton spoke as soon as he had entered the family room. 

richard returned the gesture, wishing him a merry christmas back before sliding into the spot on the couch next to taron, who immediately curled into his side. “i missed you.” taron whispered while nursing a cup of coffee. 

“it’s been like 5 minutes at the most, sweetheart.” richard chuckled. 

“your point?” taron asked, batting his eyelashes. 

richard just planted a kiss to the top of his head as zachary and elijah began opening their gifts first. 

“this one is from... uncle rich!” elijah began...

and before richard knew it they had been through all the gifts except for one...

the boys had gotten new books and toys, elton had gotten a nice pair of glasses, david; a new watch, elton had gifted taron a pretty and expensive earring for his newly pierced ear, and richard himself had gotten a nice new jacket. 

“is that it then? thank you for this, it’s been lovely.” taron began, gesturing towards david and elton. 

while he wasn’t paying attention, richard slipped off the couch and crouched on one knee in front of taron. he pulled out the ring and as soon as taron turned to face him he’d let out a soft gasp.

“i know we’ve only been dating for a year and this is our first christmas spent together, but i’ve realized recently that you’re the one person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. i love you, mo leannan. and if this is too fast or—“ before he could finish taron had pulled him into a teary kiss. once they pulled away taron had rested their foreheads together and nodded a watery “yes”. 

richard has given him a big grin in return and slipped the sparkling ring onto his finger, their foreheads still pressed together. they gave each other another long kiss and in the meantime, elton and david began to clap and cheer, elton even taking a picture of the moment. 

the moment continued on for a few more seconds before they got up and received hugs from both elton, david, and the boys. elton had shown them the picture he had taken of them, “you should post this.”

“everyone will have a heart attack; we haven’t even announced our relationship yet.” taron exclaimed. 

elton waved his hand dismissively, “might as well go big with it. they’ll find out sooner or later.” 

taron and richard shared a look but eventually agreed, but not before sending it to both their parents; “they’ll have my head if they find out through the press.” taron had joked.

and so they had both posted the picture to social media with a simple caption; merry christmas.

taron interlaced their fingers and whispered into richard’s ear, 

“thank you for the best christmas gift ever. a future with you.”


	6. step into christmas with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and stuff, but I’ll probably add a little more to it into a one shot or short fix with them spending new years there or something along the lines of that. thank you for your support

the news of their engagement had been received well. they had gotten loads of messages from stars all over the map congratulating them and telling them how happy they were for them. tina’s reaction when she found out her baby boy was getting married was tears of happiness. 

nevertheless, both taron and richard’s notifications had been turned off and they spent the rest of their christmas day facetiming family, sharing laughs with elton’s family, and overall being happy. 

taron couldn’t help but smile as he caught a glimpse of the sparkling ring in process of turning off the side lamp.

“so, you’re happy i take it?” richard smiled smugly at him.

“yeah, but... you coulda gotten a bigger stone.” taron joked. 

richard rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “what a brat you are.” smiling as taron crawled into bed and laid his head in the crook of richard’s neck.

“says the one who proposed to the brat.” taron giggled softly up at richard before setting his hand into richard’s cheek and kissing his jaw, “i love you, rich. today was perfect.”

“you are perfect, my love.” the older said as he leaned down to kiss the younger’s temple. taron let out a soft laugh before laying himself fully on top of richard.

“oh, shut it, prince charming.” taron continued to giggle while richard smiled up at him lovingly. taron began planting big kisses over every inch of richard’s face, “i love you.” 

richard giggled as well and placed his hands over taron’s hips, “so you’ve said.” 

“just waiting for you to say it back, love.” taron grinned down at him.

richard sat up with taron still on top of him, who began to wobble backwards before richard draped his arms around his waist and effectively kept him in his lap. taron smiled at him before wrapping his legs around richard’s torso and wrapping his arms along his shoulders as well. 

“you should know I love you an unhealthy amount by now.” richard smirked, pulling taron’s hand up to his face and glancing down at the ring before kissing his knuckles. taron just grinned and pulled richard into a real kiss, long and loving.

when they pulled away, taron laid his head against richard’s shoulder and cuddled into him. 

“merry christmas, dickie.”

“merry christmas, angel.”

“i’m happy.” the younger stated softly.

“good.” richard whispered turning to kiss taron’s head. 

taron didn’t answer, though, he already fast asleep against richard with a soft smile on his face. richard shook his head fondly then laid down on the bed with taron still on top of him. he didn’t care about the heaviness of taron’s deadweight, or the fact that his head was halfway off the pillow.

he was happy too.


End file.
